Malice's Pleasure
by Muddly-X
Summary: In a far away place, where humans and time sees to exist, A she-cat named Jacquline lives here with her adoptive father, The Matchmaker. He rule's a place called Malice's Pleasure, where cats are held to be sex-actors. Jacquline is paired up with a sex-crazed tom, who is the father to her expected kits. Can she live with the life of a mother? RATED M FOR ADULT SITUATIONS!
1. Meeting Matty

Slight groans escaped her mouth as she pumped her tail in and out of her dripping rose. Spectators watched on the sidelines, their mouths dripping and eyes wide. Some were jerking off over the sidelines, trying to get with her. Their frustrated yowls coming in all direction. She only moaned sexily louder so they only hissed lustrously. Some sprayed cum over the barrier with open mouths.

The calico she-cat pumped harder caterwauling as she sprayed her clear liquid onto the dirt floor. The toms went bezzerk, wanting her pussy, wanting their hard muscles to be conceled in her core. She collapsed in exhaustion and felt teeth grab her scruff and yank her into her cage.

She was raised in this collosium, its stone walls the only thing she'd known. "Malice's Pleasure"... that's what this was called. The Matchmaker had raised her as his own, taught her all she'd known.

"I'm trying to find you the perfect mate to raise your own kits... so perform for the toms out their, and they will come to you..." He had said "come" very loosley.

He taught her how to perform, the noises to make, and what to excpect. All the terms... he taught her everything about being a "sex actor."

Jacquline... That was her name... Her green eyes were scanning her dark cage as she heard the other she-cat's on her flanking concelment containers preparing for their act. Some were shoving their tail in their pussies, others in their mouths. She knew that toms were across the ring on the other side, jerking off or getting their cocks hard.

A warming lick to the head made her look up to find The Matchmaker. He was the one who lead this, arranged who had kits and when, who had sex with who, and who fought who. He was the overlord of Malice's Pleasure...

His kind blue eyes stared into her's and he whispered, "Come along then.. I've found the one..." He motioned his head out of the cage and Jacquline staggered behind, her eyes droopy and pussy sore.

The collusium's white stone walls were spread out as she exited her cage. Winding stairs lead up to a den, its warm, ivy covered walls created happy memories.

The Matchmaker stood on his mossy nest, a smile on his face. He motioned his tail to a panaramic view of the stadium. His black coat mixed with her's as she pressed against him, watching a coy, brown tabby tom cum all over the dirt floor. She took an intake of breath and rested her head on Matchmaker's shoulder.

"He's beautiful..." She whispered gazing as he finished his coming. He walked back to his cage and the door closed. She-cats were lining the sidelines now, playing with their pussies, all groning as some attempted to go lick up the cum.

Jacquline felt a lick over her ear and looked over at Matchmaker again. "And, you two are lining tommorow's main event..." A squeal escaped the calico she-cat's maw and she tackled Matchmaker eagerly.

"This is all I wanted, Matchmaker. Be the Main Event... only the experienced make it to the Main Event..." She said dreamily. Her gaze wandered off and before she knew it, she was in her cage, barely able to go to sleep.

Tonight, she was going to get pregnant, something she's wanted to do all her life... That was a dream she had to herself.

Raising beautiful kits with a tom... teaching them the ways of Malice's Pleasure. She sighed and heard a yowl in the arena. She got to her feet quickly and placed her tail in her rose, pumping quickly and feeling herself get wet. She smiled and watched as her door opened slowly, pacing the tom to show him her body.

He was beautiful, all she wanted. His smile was dapper, his muscle already unsheathed. His hips swayed as he walked toward her, his yellow eyes warm. She walked toward him and then they circled each other, sharing a few words.

He was first, "Matchmaker's daughter, I pressume?" She nodded.

Jacquiline was next, "Who he set me up with, I pressume?" Their words were short before the she-cat got into a hunting crouch, exposing her wet, dripping rose to him. He took hesistation mounting. He moved to her head instead raising her body up to her feet.

A few boos came from the crowd and he gave a sheepish smile before placing his lips on her's she took it oddly, but went along with it. A tongue slid into her mouth and she slid her's into his. She decided to call him Matty until she learned his real name...

Matty pulled his lips away and trailed his tongue down her flank, making her groan. She flipped herself onto her stomach and felt him stradle her, nibbling her nipples till they turned a pink color. She groaned and felt something hard rubbing her cilt.

Penetration... It hurt, unlike anything Matchmaker had said.. No pleasure, just pain. He groaned wildly while Jacquline was left caterwhaling against her bleeding hymen. Matchmaker had a "medic" take the barbs from the toms cock, so that there was more pleasure than pain.

Soon after she got over it, small, pleasurable groans dripped from her mouth as he went faster and faster. She wanted to scream out, but that would make the crowd hiss in digust. His cock grew bigger, hotter, and thicker as he pumped more. The cock was huge and pumping into her like nothing before. Matty's yellow eyes were rolled to the back of her head as she felt an overwhelming feeling in her pussy.

"I'm gonna cum!" He whispered urgently into her ear. Jacquline felt herself go limp as steamy, white liquid pumped through her ovaries, making her yowl in pleasure. He excitedl pumped it through her, his tongue lolling in pleasure. Soon, she came onto his cock, making him pant in pleasure.

He pumped a few more time before pulling out and licking it up steamily. The calico she-cat joined Matty and they soon met eachother's heads and smiled.

Uproars came from the crowd as cum sprayed all over them. Something stirred in Jacquline's belly before she hit the ground suddenly.


	2. Those Damn Kits

Her cage was her safe haven, it's wooden walls caressing her flanks as she woke up after the Main Event. It was dark, so nothing could be seen, and the musky smell of hay made her sigh in relief. She could hear clicks of unsheathed claws as they paced in front of the cage door. The wooden floor beneath them creaked with effort to keep the mystery cat up against the old wood.

Jacquline groaned as she felt a sore rose and weak legs. She cautiously poked her head out of the flap that Matchmaker had made just for her cage. There stood Matty, his dark brown coat barely visible against the many torches that lined the walls. "Ma-... I mean, Hello?" She said catiously, her tail flicking with lust.

The tom swung his head around to face her and instantly rushed forward, rubbing his cheek against her's. She pushed back a bit before slowly sinking into his affection. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you! I was caught in the moment... Matchmaker's gonna kill me..." His tongue was going at fox-speed, just the same rate his thrusts were.

Jacquline purred and said slowly, "I'm fine... I always do that after a show.. I have low endurance..." She gave a weak smile and licked him on the nose. "You were magnificent though..."

A weak pink-color lined the bridge of his nose and his cheek. "Oh well, thank you! You were the real star..." He looked coyly at his feet before looking up. "Oh! The Medic wanted to see you..." He seemed odd... And why would Matchmaker kill his daughter's mate...?

She shrugged it off and moved toward the medic's den, a smile on her face. Before she padded in, she looked back at Matty. "Hey... what's your name...?" The tom looked with his big yellow eyes and said, "Lucifer." His smile made her blush slightyly

The Medic was brilliant, her golden coat was too! Her den was an odd place, she said it was used by dull-tooth "doctors" when they were still around. She padded in and gazed upon sterilized white walls, the smell of rubber tinted the air. She breathed it in and saw Medic there, her golden eyes focused on her stomach. "My... A month along..?" Jacquline knitted her brow. 'A mounth?' She mouthed, leaping onto a dull-tooth bed lined in paper.

Medic clicked her tongue and started poking her stomach. She hadn't realized it, but it had a slight bulge. "Omygod!" She shrieked. How long had she been asleep? "About a month, Dearie.." Medic said... She always did that. It scared her sometimes.

The golden tabby began mummbling something before rubbing her somach with closed eyes. "Two toms and a she-cat!" She said, purring. The calico couldn't stop screaming, "How was I asleep for a month? That's impossible!"

She was sent back to her cage in shock, feeling her stomach absent mindindly, thinking of her kits. Two toms... a she-kit... She sighed and peered up above the grate that opened to the arena, watching a she-cat fuck herself. She was mewling like a kit and spraying cum all over the place.

Jacquline sighed and hung her head, her sex-acting days were over for now, until these kits were raised. Her tail began circling her rose, making her sigh in pleasure. She began sliding her tail in slowly, crouching down on her stomach, feeling her tail go deeper with every thrust.

It was painful, so painful... the kits were making her pussy so sore, so tight. It wasn't pleasurable, just painful... She yowled in pain and began crying. It was horrible... not being able to enjoy pleasure like this. She slowly lay down on her flank, her sobs now muffled by the tail in her mouth.

She was dozing off in tears, kits barely wriggling in her stomach. The kits needed to get out of her! Now!

**Little Author's Note: I'm so tempted just to jump to the birth... it's going to be so boring with her being pregnant and mopin' around. :P**

**If anyone has any plot/character/kit names/if you think timeskipping's okay, review below! :D**


End file.
